bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terumi Yūmei
Terumi Yūmei (照美有明, Yūmei Terumi) is a human with a Fullbring, and a former member of Xcution under the codename of "Hazama". His current allegiance is unknown, but he is said to work for a highly-rewarding organization of spiritually aware human beings. He also has some highly classified information regarding Ichigo Kurosaki during his time as a Fullbringer. Appearance Terumi has a fairly light skin color that is only slightly tanned. He has light-green hair that hangs down by a single bang over the middle of his face, and two bangs on the sides of it to frame in his face. His eyes are often slitted so that no one sees his eye color, but when he opens them they are a clear golden color. He is also remarked for having somewhat slit-shaped eyes, like that of a snake. He wears a white shirt with a black vest on top of it, as well as a black tie which he can easily take off just by pulling it. On top of that, he wears a black coat with rather thick, broad shoulder parts and golden buckles hanging at its collar-area. Its backside reaches down as a miniature 'cape' that stretches down past his knee caps. He wears matching black pants as well with a double pair of belts over his waist. On his feet he wears brown, polished shoes. He is always seen wearing a black hat. Personality Terumi is a cocky, arrogant person at first glance, but when someone looks really close, one can see that there is at least one shred of humanity and companionship behind his arrogant, often lewd comments and insults, and his cocky posture. He often teases and insults persons at random just for fun, later explaining it was just a joke, and that the person in question (if they felt insulted or even reasoned to openly confront him) is stupid to fall for it. If they were not insulted or confronted him at all, he will just walk away. However, there is a more serious side to Terumi and his jokes. He hates Hollows with a dying passion ever since he got to realize that it was they who had made her mother die during labor of him, and he will do his utmost to exterminate them when they are found. When confronting a Hollow, Terumi often turns very cold and stone-faced, and will not speak his insults in his usual light-hearted manner, but with a serious and almost murderous intent. Yet another side of Terumi is his sadism. When fighting something that is not a Hollow his teasing manners often go up to borderline sadism, if not full-on glee and excitement of torturing his enemies and causing them to feel as much agonizing pain as possible. His Fullbring, Ouroboros, is therefore an ultimate tool in causing pain via squeezing, suffocating and lashing out at his enemies, which he sometimes may refer to as "prey", with Terumi himself being the "predator". When he was within the ranks of Xcution as his incognito name of "Hazama", he had to drastically change his personal streaks to not stick out too much to the Xcution members. Therefore, he was at this stage surprisingly humble and inferior, acting as if anything could surprise him and always took things very seriously. He still had a very teasing edge on him, however, as he would more than often joke around with witty comments and remarks here and there. He has also, on numerous occasions expressed a great fondness for orchids, especially purple ones. He claims that the purple color reminds him of something far distant, like a memory he really can not grasp on his own. In actuality, the purple color is something his mother used to cherish when she was still alive, so it might be possible that her love for purple colors somehow lived on with Terumi. He is also very fond of snakes, declaring them to be his favorite animal of all creatures on Earth since he thinks he relates to them on a very emotional level. This very clearly expresses how he is like a serpent himself, in that he is very unreliable, cunning and deadly. History When his mother was attacked and infected by a Hollow whilst carrying Terumi in the womb, it resulted in her growing so weak over time that she died during childbirth, thus leaving the child without any parent since evidently there was no genetic father to be found, as he had presumably left the land. He was placed at the orphanage at the age of 7, and since then he lived there for a very, very long time. But it became evident in his early ages that there was something... disturbing about him. He was often seen sitting all alone in his room and on his bed with a grin on his face, while either just looking at his only toy, a wooden snake structure, or he was found annoying the other children by making hiss-like sounds in their ears and telling them things that would scare them off, or simply make them angry with him and call it a prank. The staff at the orphanage found him as a trouble child, and even with the numerous therapist visits he'd have there was no one who could tell what was wrong with him. When he grew to become 16, it was his time to leave the orphanage, and he'd leave to just stroll around on the streets all by himself and picking up jobs wherever he went and doing them for a short while before leaving again, taking up a new job, and he'd continue that way until he strolled upon the capital city itself; Tokyo. Seeming interested, Terumi stayed for a while, which then turned into a longer while, but he'd keep up his erratic behavior of taking jobs for only short durations, maybe a week or three, and then leave for another one, to earn some money. He'd grow to like a certain job however, as a caretaker at a pet store, where he was assigned at the reptilian station. He loved working with the reptiles they had, especially the snakes. But one day, at the age of 26, he was petting one of the snakes while the owner of the shop was away, and suddenly a green light shone from his palm, and the snake had turned into a long, metallic chain with a snake's head on the end of it. It was much longer than the snake had been in reality, and the head was big, but the whole thing could shrink at will, he'd notice. Stuffing the chain into his pockets and pretending that nothing had happened, his work kept on... but he had realized he had much more potential than he had thought. An Agenda of Vengeance As he became 29, he came to know of a secret organization that was consisting of spiritually aware humans like himself. Realizing he had powers capable of helping them, he thought he'd sign up for fun and help them. As he spent time there however, he began to realize that these humans... while being as gifted as he was, were not the only ones; There was seemingly a whole universe of them. Creatures and beings called "Shinigami"... "Hollow"... "Arrancar"... he'd ultimately learn that the reason he had his powers that had turned the snake into a chain was because of a Hollow injuring his mother fatally. Something snapped in his mind by that moment, and ever since that day he's been possessed by a hatred for beings like Shinigami and Hollow alike, swearing to terminate each and every one of them. Infiltrating Xcution He would later hear the news of a group known as "Xcution", which was a group of Fullbringers just like himself. Sneakily, he reported he'd be taking a "vacation" to the head Chairman of his current organization, and whilst being on his own small agenda, he joined the ranks of Xcution as a humble man, going via his incognito as "Hazama". "Hazama", as a member of Xcution was naturally not doing much to contribute to their league, other than being around and observe the progress of a certain former Shinigami... of course not knowing of his true powers prior to his Fullbring, he still found the person known as "Ichigo Kurosaki" to be quite intriguing, and as such he began sending data reports back to his original organization, their data feeds receiving odd reports of a very special Fullbringer with regular intervals. When Shukishima and Ginjo finally revealed their true plans, "Hazama" was around as well when Ginjo absorbed Ichigo's Fullbring. But unlike the others, he did not assist when the Shinigami of Soul Society arrived, but instead fled back to his original organization to give them a full-scale report and once more taking his name of Terumi Yūmei. Equipment Retractable Butterfly Knives ''': Probably one of Terumi's most recognizable weapons whenever he does not use his Fullbring, he wields a pair of retractable butterfly knives, each of them being curved and slightly "S"-shaped when fully retracted. He usually keeps them up inside of his sleeves for surprise attacks or foul stabs. '''Xcution Member Card: He still keeps the member card he got from Xcution as a little bit of a "souvenir" from his private business within Xcution. It is a black card akin to a credit card with the organization's name on it. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Whilst not being immense by any means, Terumi still has a very notable presence when he releases his spiritual pressure which is capable of sending tingles of discomfort up the spines of people who are too close to his vicinity. Terumi's spiritual power can be seen as a sickly green aura with black outlines, often with the structure of a serpent coiling around his being. Sometimes when his sadism really flares up, however, his spiritual power can take on a much more "feral" approach, and he might developed a slightly crazed demeanor in his gleeful feeling of dominance over his opponent. His hat will be thrown off of his head due to the currents of spirit energy, and his green hair will stand straight up in spikes. His eyes will also remain open, showing his crazed golden eyes, and his aura will develop into a sinister green glow around him, accompanied by two black and green snakes circling all around him. These snakes will not do anything to actually harm his opponent, but are more there for intimidation and showing that Terumi is being serious. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is a fair expert when it comes to the terms of fighting up-close and personal, though he would rather prefer relying on cheap and dirty tricks and his own wits to keep himself alive in a battle. His quite nimble body and agile movements are proof enough of his ability to keep himself on his toes in battle, and when he does not don his Fullbring to its full capacity he often hides a pair of knives up his sleeves for surprise attacks. He often uses his speed to his advantage to make sure his opponents can't keep up with him, and then unleashes a barrage of kicks and punches when his opponent least expects it, followed by maybe pulling one of his hidden knives out to directly injure his opponent in a dirty sneak-attack. High Intellect: Terumi has a very high level of cunning and intellect that would make most average warriors look inferior to him ,and even if he is not a strategist at heart he still knows how to strike at people's more vulnerable points verbally, sort of being part of his sadistic and teasing behavior. His intellect and cunning has shown more than once in the form that he is able to quietly and subtly manipulate people into believing what he is saying and doing, such as when he was able to convince his boss that he was merely going for a vacation when he was actually going to infiltrate Xcution, and how he actually managed to stay within Xcution without spreading too much suspicion. Enhanced Speed: Having somewhat mastered the art of Bringer Light to his usage, Terumi is a very quick and slippery opponent to catch a hold of, not being the one who wants to get caught up in his delivery of pain to his opponent. He could easily outmatch an Unseated or lower-seated Shinigami in terms of Shunpo with his Bringer Light, and probably outmatch a very low-ranked Arrancar in terms of Sonido. Average Strength & Durability: Terumi is sadly a human even with his Fullbringer powers, and as such his strength and durability are only on an average level, hence why he relies more on his speed and cunning in battle rather than brute force. Fullbring Ouroboros (ウロボロス, Uroborosu): Ouroboros is represented by a small key-chain which Terumi keeps stuffed into his jacket pocket most of the time. The ring of the key-chain is shaped like a snake which bites its own tail after forming a circle, and the chain is rather square-shaped in appearance. When releasing Ouroboros' true form Terumi prefers to throw his key-chain in front of himself, whereas green rings of spiritual energy form in front of him, and out of the big central circle spawns his Fullbring, which takes the form of a long, rectangular-linked chain in black with green highlights, and on the tip of this chain is a large metallic snake-head with a pair of knife-shaped "fangs" going along its whole upper jaw, along with a pair of tooth-shaped prongs on the edges of its lower jaw. On the end of this chain there is also a curved dagger-like blade which is roughly twice the size of Terumi's whole hand. Ouroboros is a very basic, but at the same time very deadly Fullbring if utilized properly as it will act as a semi-sentient companion for Terumi, following his commands which he may give verbally or mentally. It has the ability to coil itself around an opponent and squeeze them to the point where breaking bones is a high possibility for the entangled opponent. It also has a very fearsome bite as it is capable of snapping its jaws through wood and some weak metals, and the dagger-shaped blade on its "tail" is quite sharp as well. Furthermore, if Ouroboros would at any time be struck at by a blade, Terumi can order it to "split" into multiple heads with individual chain links attached to it, though all of these chains originate from the "original" chain of Ouroboros. He can split Ouroboros' head into a maximum number of twenty clones of itself, each of them being a twentieth the size of the original's size. However, if any of the smaller heads are damaged, these damages will be reflected upon Ouroboros' original head when it reforms, and if the "junction" of chains is struck at and severed, the multiples will dissipate into spiritual energy, and the original head will reform after a short while on the chain's tip. Trivia *''Terumi is heavily inspired by Hazama/Yuuki Terumi from the BlazBlue game series.'' **''Due to this, this also means he has a lot of characteristics similar to Gin Ichimaru, such as his slitted eyes, his habit of sadistically joking with people, and his resemblence to a "snake", both figuratively and literally speaking.'' *''His Fullbring, Ouroboros, is a reference to the legend of a snake that was able to wrap around the whole world and bite itself in the tail.'' Quotes *''"And you thought that I''' was awful? Take a look in the mirror and say that again!"'' *''"You should learn to respect snakes more, y'know. At least they're way smarter and cunning than your average goon on the streets."'' *''(Regarding Hollows)' "Do you know what I hate more? Hate more than your ugly face being in my presence right at this moment? '''Hollows. Those freaks of nature is what caused my mother to die... and I'll not rest until they're all wiped from existence."'' *(Regarding Ichigo Kurosaki)'' "Hmm... "Ichigo Kurosaki", eh? Well he does not seem to be too much for what he's apparently worth... still, he seems like someone one should not judge by his cover."'' *(Releasing his Fullbring)'' "OUROBOROS! Come forth!"'' Category:Fullbringer Category:Original Character